


All I've ever needed

by analnatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analnatural/pseuds/analnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean felt Sam's heat and began thinking about how they were together, they were one. They couldn't get any closer than this. That's all dean had ever wanted; to be close to Sammy. He was pulled out of his daydream when another passionate thrust from Sam brushed over his prostate, allowing him to let out a coarse moan. He could feel Sam pulsing inside of him and hear the pleasure in Sam's moans and that's all he could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I've ever needed

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me too harshly, as this is my first time writing anything like this at all! Hope you enjoy :)

"W-what are you doing?" Sam let out under his breath as Dean started advancing toward him. He was already only a few feet away. Sam could feel his breathing speed up as he moved forward even more and closed the space between them, pulling Sam into a slow, tender kiss.  
"Shh.. it's okay. I've got you" Dean murmured as he pulled away, and this time it was Sam's lips crashing into Dean's in a million lost 'i love you's and 'please don't leave me's. Pleasure raced through Sam's spine as he had been waiting for this for what felt like his entire damn life. Sam had always stared a little too long when Dean was changing or had just gotten out of the shower and Dean caught the hint long ago, hell, he did those things too. But only had he decided to act on the mutual need the two shared when his baby brother told him he was leaving him to go away for college.

He pushed away these thoughts as he absent-mindedly reached down and started fumbling his hands in an attempt to unbutton his brothers jeans, but the way his hands were shaking made that a hell of a challenge. When he finally got them undone, he quickly unzipped them and pushed them to the floor along with Sam's boxers, breaking the kiss but once to get air, although breathing didn't seem nearly as important as the soft moans coming from his baby brother.

Sam pulled his own shirt off, then Dean's, panting and whispering sweet nothings in between breaths as his hands smoothed over Dean's chest, neck, back and everything in between in an attempt to feel all of him that he could; all of Dean that he could. Memorize him. Every scar, every hair that tugged at his slightly sweaty hands.

Dean pulled away, ignoring the small whines that came from Sam in protest. He met his baby brother's needy hazel eyed gaze and planted another small kiss on his slightly swollen lips and proceeded to drop to his knees. "Gonna make you feel good, Sammy. Big brother's gonna take care of you. I'll always take care of you."

He shut his eyes and took the tip of Sam's erection into his mouth. Sam let out a moan as Dean took in another two inches or so. The salty taste of Sam didn't seem to bother him as much as he'd thought it might. Actually kinda liked it. But what he really liked was the sounds his squirming baby brother was making underneath him and the way his name sounded mixed into those little breathy moans. He pulled back and pushed forward on Sam's cock a few times before he stood back up and met Sam's lips with his own, making Sam taste himself.

Dean pushed Sam back onto the grungy motel bed, breaking their lips apart. Sam swallowed the "stay here" that was whispered into his mouth with a small whimper of his own spilling from his spit-slicked, dark pink lips. As much as he didn't want to, Dean got up and tromped over to his duffle bag lying open on the floor. He fiddled with the items inside a bit, before triumphantly pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. He walked back over to the bed, kneeling above his younger brother, who's legs were now on either side of his. Popping open the cap, he started squeezing some onto his fingers.  
"Wait-"  
"What? We're gonna need a little something to help getcha goin', Sammy"  
"No, I know it's just.."  
"What?"  
"Maybe I could.. ya know.."  
The bastard gave him this little half-smile to match his puppy dog eyes and Dean knew what he was trying to say. Dean plopped himself heavily onto the bed next to Sammy while sighing out a reluctant "alright."  
Sam gave him a big ole cheese smile and planted a kiss onto lips before climbing on top of dean the way he had done to him, resuming where Dean left off. He reached his slicked down fingers down to Dean's hole and began messaging it. Dean grabbed his wrist, stopping him.  
"But," Dean blurted out, Sam furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden interruption.  
"You wanna fuck me, you gotta tell me what you want."  
"Dean."  
He just raised his eyebrows at Sam.  
"Fine. I wanna fuck you."  
"Nope."  
"What do you want from me, Dean?"  
"A little enthusiasm would be nice"  
Sam rolled his eyes, leaning down to sweep Dean into a wet, sloppy kiss. Then moved to Dean's ear, "I wanna stick my dick in you," He nibbled on his brother's earlobe. "Fuck you 'til you can't walk"  
"That's the spirit" Dean purred into Sam's neck.  
He let go of his hand and Sam slid his finger in, earning a groan from his big brother.  
"You're so tight"  
"Yeah, well."  
Sam dove in for another strung out stroke of Dean's lips. He started slowly pumping in and out, twisting and turning his finger inside of his big brother's tight little hole, watching him writhing underneath him in pure ecstasy. He pulled out, returning now with two fingers stretching Dean open. Sam could get high off of the praises and moans crashing from Dean's lips into his like the morning tide crashing against the shore in a way that seemed somehow peaceful yet in such a violent manner. "ahh that's so good Sammy, right there. You're doing great, you're such a good boy. You like fucking your brother? Your little fingers inside his hole? oH yess. I love you I lo-ahh I love you so much Sammy please don't leave me."  
Sam took his free hand and began stroking himself. He slid out his fingers and in the tip of his cock, both of them releasing a fluent moan into each other. He sat there for a moment, allowing Dean to adjust a little before slipping in a bit more, doing the same.  
"That feel good? You're baby brothers cock inside you? Filling you up nice and full?" Sam was never much one for dirty talk, but he wasn't really one for gay incestuous sex with his brother, either, yet here we are. He slipped in more again, this time pulling out and back in, his brother beneath him moaning in time with his thrust. Dean felt Sam's heat and began thinking about how they were together, they were one. They couldn't get any closer than this. That's all Dean had ever wanted; to be close to Sammy.

He was pulled out of his daydream when another passionate thrust from Sam brushed over his prostate, allowing him to let out a coarse moan. He could feel Sam pulsing inside of him and hear the pleasure in Sam's moans and that's all he could ever ask for. All he ever needed.


End file.
